She was lovely
by Darkromanwine
Summary: Written for a friend. An Arthur/Mal fanfiction. Not yet rated.
1. She was lovely

Arthur took a small sip from his wine, it was a hot summer night and he could really use a drink right now. Beer would destroy people's thirst, but he had joined in a more classic party, and that's why he chose wine instead, white to be exact. He was sitting on a high stool, his elbows supporting on the bar, hands clenched around the glass. The brilliantly lit chamber he was in was both elegant and sexy, filled with talk and laughter. Its ceiling arched high above them, the chandelier leaving beautiful sparkles on the faces of many people…

"She was lovely…" a soft whisper escaped his lips, not yet hearable he thought, but he was wrong. "What are you talking about silly, why are you out here on your own? … and I don't want anyone to be alone on my wedding. " She touched him, squeezing in his shoulder softly like she had done so many times, her blue eyes meeting his dark brown once. How beautiful she looked in that wedding dress, how sweet. "Come on! Dance with me… !" The French accent made her words even more adorable, Cobb was a lucky man. He was. "I think Cobb wouldn't mind.." He said hoarsely, leaving a cough to look down; trying to hide his own sadness. "Or should he.. you are the best dancer of all Arthur…"

Arthur stuffed his hands into his pockets only to find Mallorie pulling them out again, as soon as his butt had left the stool he had been sitting on; she had pulled him across more laughter and even some roaring. "Can't help falling in love with you" by Ingrid Michaelson coming close to its end. A playful smile danced across her lips; no one there to blame her, it was her night.

Her sudden movement intrigued Arthur; she let go of him and turned on the spot, looking him in the eye, his doubting brown eyes. "Surprise me…" She said rather daring, the words caught in a swing when "You've Got a Friend" by James Taylor rolled out of the boxes.

_When you're down and troubled and you need a helping hand, and nothing, oh nothing is going right.. Close your eyes and think of me. And soon I will be there to brighten up even your darkest night._

He stepped closer, reaching for her hand, soon they began to swoon on the dance floor, he didn't think and everything vanished around him. Just them; taking calm steps forward and backwards. He uttered the words sweetly in her ear as she came closer still curious and maybe a tad childish. "..brighten up even your darkest night." She smiled, he laughed the calmest and she would glare at Cobb, having to good of a time and not thinking about tomorrow.


	2. And she was never alone

Hello guys, yes, plot twist. I had to write a para for this roleplay, so I made this. It was better though, but as I send it, I forgot to safe it, and I only had half of it. It's almost the same, but it was better written first. Well I hope you enjoy. Thanksx

Arthur took a small sip from his wine, it was a lovely summer night and he could really use a drink on the moment. Beer would destroy people's thirst, but he had joined in a more classic party, and that's why he chose wine instead, red to be exact. He was sitting on a high stool, his elbows supporting on the bar, fingertips resting on the foot of the glass. The brilliantly lit chamber he was in was both elegant and sexy, filled with talk and laughter. Its ceiling arched high above them, the chandelier leaving beautiful sparkles on the faces of the guests.

"She was lovely…" a soft whisper escaped his lips, not yet hearable he thought, but he was wrong. "What are you talking about silly, why are you out here on your own? - I don't want anyone to be alone on my wedding. " She touched him, squeezing one of his shoulders softly like she had done so many times, her friendly eyes meeting his. How beautiful she looked in that wedding dress, how sweet. So sweet until - "In fact I wouldn't want anyone to be alone. You know how that feels Arthur? - To be alone!" The words came quickly and the sound of laughter died as the lights dimmed. Arthur stuffed his hands into his pockets, over-thinking the words that had just come out of her mouth. The memories of this day had been different, but he knew where this was coming from. "Oh of course you do." She whispered close to his ear, an unforeseen consequence which he hadn't thought of as he made his way through the room, her voice soft and soothing. Yes he did, in fact he had been alone more then once.

"You are never alone in my dreams Mal, you have Miles, James and Phillipa, Cobb, you have me.." Mal was never alone in his dreams - neither was Cobb, they were always together. "A dream you dream alone is only a dream. A dream you dream together is reality." That had become her reality, and so – it had almost become Cobb's. Right before he turned she pressed a soft kiss upon his cheek. When he tried to face her he knew she had gone. Standing there, in the middle of the chamber, all alone – waiting to wake up.


End file.
